La verdad de Naruto Uzumaki
by Hinataxlia
Summary: Bueno soy nueva en esto asi que vamso a ver como me sale: Se trata de que Naruto va a descubrir cisas que l odejaran impactado, esas cosas definiran su futuro y decubrira mas haya de lo que que podra soportar.Descubrira el amor,el odio.


La verdad de Naruto Uzumaki

Título:La verdad de Naruto Uzumaki

Categoría:Romance,humor,tragedia

Recomendado: 12+

Serie basada: Naruto

Personajes principales: Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Hinata Hyuga,Saskue Uchiha

capítulos: 1 por el momento

Estado: en proceso

Cometarios de el autor: Este fic para mi parecer es bastante variado tiene romance un poco de tragedia va a tener humor claro y de bo dvertirles que vera un poco de violencia pero ndada mas un poco xD. Me e inspirado en una amiga mia yo se porque lo por alguna razon no coompleto el fic es que estoy muy ocupada con mis estudios, no es muy facil mantener buenas calificaciones asi que dejen comentarios opinen y si quiren darme otro q otro consejo pueden xD en confiasa n osoy tan mala.

I-El Orfanato-

La chica rara

Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki tengo 18 años y curso mi ultimo año en la escuela superior de Konoha. Soy un rubio himperactivo de ojos azules. Mi pasion es la literatura, aunque no lo paresca me gusta la literatura mucho. Yo tengo una novia llamada Sakura Harunio, ella es hermosa tiene cabelo rosa y ojos color verdes q combinan a la perfecion. Para mi ella es lo mas importante ademas de mis estudios y es porque fue primero mi mejor amiga antes que nadie. Desde muy temprana edad fui maltratado prop el orfanato ya que entre a ese orfanato desde que naci. Segun el orfanato me entregaron en una canasta con una carta diciendo les los motivos, tal carta me la van entregar hoy ya que recien cumpli los 18 este mes.

Mientras que voy de camino hacia el orfanato veo una chiica rara que esta parada alfrente de un edificio cercano al chica era de tez blance y cabello negro azulado me sorprende lo palida que es pero la duda resplandece en mi voy directamente hacia ella.

-Hanani chan, porfavor baja de ese edificio nuetro padre se v a enojar. Dijo la chica mirando hqacia abajo para que no se vieran las lagrimas.

-Para que, para seguir con los regaños constantes hacia mi y a ti o para que diga que tu eres inservible, pues no!! Grito la pequeña ignorando a la que al parecer era su hermana.

-Hanabi, no digas eso yo…

No pude escuchar mas fui a ayudar a traer a su rebelde hermana que tenia unos partiulares ojos perla pero estos parecian carecer de sentimiento de amior solo de se como paso pero logre que la chica se bajara lo cual la chica que era su hermana la abrazaba llorando.

-Gra..cias..como puedo la chica secandose las lagrimas y dejando ver los extraños pero lindos ojos perla que estos al parecer carecian de odio pero tenia dolor y amor al mismo tiempo.

-No me lo agradescas es solo que estabas creo que apurada. Dije sonriendo lo cual ella se ruborizo no se poruque.

-Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga . ¿Me pudes decir el tuyo?

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki gusto en conocerla. Dije estrechandole la mano.

--Hinata ven, vamos al orfanato si es que quiero . Ver a ya sabes quien. Dijo Hanabi.

-"Que niña enamorandse a su edad" Pense ya que nunca eh visto una niña tan particular.

-Que casualidad yo tambien voy hacia halla si quiere las puedo acompañar.

Las chicas asentieron un poco ruborisadas creo seguimos hacia el orfanato vmos de todo chicos de todoa los continentes desde la china hasta Puerto Rico creo , Hinata se paraba a cada niño que se le acercaba a abrazarla l ocual ella vi a una chica tan dulce.

-¿eñorita Hyuga que hace usted aqui?

-Oh, señorita Okinawa vine a ver a mis queridos niño. Dijo abrazando a una niña de cabello marron.

La señora no tardo en reconocerme pero me sorprendi que elal se asustara al verme pero no me importo mucho eso seguia mirando a Hinata jugando con los niños.

-¿Mama Hinata,puedes adoptarnos a todos?Dijo uno de lso niños lo cual la cara de Hinata adquirio un poco de tristeza al parecer al recordar eso.

--Namiki, lo hemos hablado no tengo el poder de dirigir este orfanato sui yo pudiera lso adoptaria a todos pero hay varios chicos aqui que quieren tener un padre y una madre y esa puedes ser tu, y sabes donde quieras que estes yo siempre sere tu mama. ¿sabes porque?

-¿Porque?Pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Porque tu corazon es grande y se que me guardaras los recuerdos y me guardaras a mi en tu corazon. Dijo dandole un abrazo.

Minutos despues pude ver como Hinata se despedia de los chicos para irse pero fue detuvida por la señorita Okinawa no antes de poder darme mi carta claro.

-Uzumaki sama, aqui esta la carta aqui revela las cosas de tu pasado espero que sea de gran ayuda. Dijo la señorita dejandome con una interogatoria. Que cosas de mi pasado.


End file.
